Luffy Wants a Pet
by KittyLuffy
Summary: Luffy Wants a Pet! Multiple stories about the crew having to deal with their captain's wish! Ch 1: Calming, Ch 2: Exciting, Ch 3: Humorous, Ch 4: Build Up, Ch 5: Explanation. Pairings - ZoLu and FraRo
1. What Usually Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... but I wanna be a character in it, so in my fantasies, I am!

Summary: Luffy wants a pet. This is the typical scenario on the Thousand Sunny Go that happens when he talks about it.  
Warnings: Light ZoLu (because they look so much better together than ZoSan) and some implied FraRo and SanNami

KittyLuffy: Hello, great readers, new and old.  
Robin: Welcome to the **Luffy Wants a Pet _Edited Version_**.  
KittyLuffy: Heh, heh. I was going through my old things and reread this. It was filled with mistakes and more mistakes, so I changed a few words here and there to make it better.  
Robin: She makes sure not to post things just after writing them anymore. *nods*  
KittyLuffy: Well, before we start, let me state something about this chapter: **It IS a bit boring, you're right. It IS filled with tons of the word "would", you're right. I STILL want you to read it, you're right.**  
Robin: Each chapter is significantly different because Usopp and I later helped KittyLuffy, so you should not lump them together with this one.  
KittyLuffy: *sweat-drops* Thanks a lot, Robin-san. Now, please enjoy reading **Luffy Wants a Pet _Edited Version_**.  
Robin: Meet you at the end.

* * *

**Luffy Wants a Pet _Edited Version_**

Luffy decided one day that he wanted a pet, much to Nami's distress. He would bring up the topic on only the most boring sailing days, when there was absolutely nothing else to do. The straw hat captain promised to feed it, play with it, and love it as much as he did all of his nakama, but the ginger-haired woman would waggle a finger at her captain and destroy all his dreams.

"If we got a dog," she would state, "it will probably eat as much as you, but off the ground. And I don't want to be licked to death by such an annoying barking beast."

"Aw," Luffy would whine, "but it could be so much fun to play catch on the ship." Usopp, who was always nearby for some reason when the conversation over a pet started up, cringed at the idea. Fetch meant someone threw something and the animal went to retrieve it. With Luffy's rubber arms, any stick would land miles away and the poor dog would drown before it ever got close to finding the thing.

"If we got a cat," Nami would add, "it wouldn't do anything much. Most likely it would scratch you and you'd throw it overboard. I also don't want yowling at night."

"Aw," Luffy would counter, "but it would be so soft and fluffy and catch any mice we have around the ship." Usopp, who was usually getting ready to begin fishing off the side of the ship, would cringe at the thought of finding dead mice in the middle of the Sunny Go's grassy deck. Also, if it were to get stuck, say, in one of the high perches of the big boat, how would they ever get it back down without giving it a heart attack?

"And don't we already have Chopper and Sanji?" Nami would sigh, "Those two are more than enough." Sanji would spin out of nowhere and have a heart as his eye.

"I will follow your every command, Nami-swan; an obedient pet until my last breath!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Mellorine!"

Robin would laugh as Chopper defended himself as, not a pet, but a man.

"I'm just like any of you," he would squeak, "I'm a pirate; a brave man of the sea!"

"Oh really, Emergency Food Supply?" Sanji would grin evilly, "I just see a juicy steak waiting its turn to be fried up." Nami would hit the blonde as Chopper ran to Usopp, shrieking that he didn't want to be eaten. Brook would then come out of the men's bedroom with a book under his arm and warm tea in his cup, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Yohohoho, what is the commotion?" the skeleton would laugh, sitting down on the seat platform connected to the foremast.

"Well, Luffy is thinking about getting a pet again," Nami would inform the new member of the conversation.

"I remember when I had Laboon," Brooke would reminisce, taking a sip of his tea. The little whale had grown up; he had been informed so. "My eyes will probably pop out of my sockets when I see how big he has gotten, but I have no eyes. SKULL JOKE!" Nami and Sanji would hit him, through the Afro, and leave a lump or three on the skeleton's boney head.

"Hey," Chopper would ask, "where did Luffy go anyway?" The crew would scan around, save for Robin, who giggled knowingly. Before she could say a word, Franky would always beat her to it.

"Mugiwara went up into the crows nest. He looked as though he were going to sulk." Nami would sigh and put a hand to her forehead as Franky took a seat next to Brooke. "What happened anyway?"

"Well," Sanji would answer, getting out a cigarette and lighting it, "Luffy has the urge to get a pet again."

"Don't we already have you and Chopper?" the blue-haired cyborg would smirk, earning him a kick to the jaw from an angry blonde.

"Nami said the same thing earlier," Usopp would mumble, "and you didn't kick her." Promptly, the sharpshooter would be in the water, fishing gear and all.

"Well, swordsman-san will probably straighten everything out as usual," Robin would say, making Sanji's eye become heart-shaped again.

"I'll be your dutiful lap dog, Robin-chwan," he would sing, grabbing her hand gently, about to kiss it.

"Back off, Bro," Franky would growl with a light blush on his cheeks while slapping the chef's hand away. Robin would then smile and gaze skywards, or, in this case, towards the crows nest. Everyone else would stare in other directions and get back to their business from before the topic of a pet was brought up. Except for Usopp, who would be hauled back onto the ship, and Chopper, who would need a calming talking to by Sanji about how Long Nose would live.

Up in the crow's nest, Zoro would be training as usual, glancing once or twice every hour to check if an island or enemies had popped up out of nowhere. Since it was consistently a boring day when Luffy talked about wanting a pet, nothing ever seemed to appear. Luffy's footsteps tromping up the ladder were loud and childish, easy signs that the captain of the ship was moody about something. Zoro would put his weights on the floor and sit down, waiting for the younger boy to arrive and pout until Sanji called them for snack or dinner.

"Darn Nami," Luffy would grumble, poking his head from the floor, "not letting me get a pet. I would feed it and play with it and love it like I would my best nakama."

Zoro would raise and eyebrow and tease, "Even more than me?"

"No, no, no!" the Straw Hat captain would sputter, a soft blush on his face, "I don't think I could ever love anything as much as you. I love you the most." Luffy would take a seat next to his swordsman and they would share a quick kiss.

"So, you're thinking about getting a pet again, huh?" Luffy would nod and stare out the wide windows, watching a bird or two fly by. Zoro would chuckle as Luffy began a cute pout again.

"I swear I would feed it and play with it and love it," the black-haired boy would repeat, fiddling with the straw hat on his head.

"You could do all that," Zoro would wisely answer, "but that doesn't mean it would last more than a week with you."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too!"

"You're kidding yourself."

The fight would go on until dinner and Luffy would only steal Zoro's food during the meal. Sanji would yell and Usopp would sigh in relief that he'd be able to eat a whole course. Franky would gulp down his cola and offer to pass Robin something, but Chopper would have already done so. Brooke would tell a few Skull Jokes and get hit in the head yet again by an annoyed Nami who would charge everyone except Robin one hundred thousand beli if they did not calm down. And that would be that.

Of course, Luffy would still want a pet, but he'd try asking another time, on a different boring day.

* * *

Robin: It had a calm feel to it, rather than a boring one.  
KittyLuffy: I still love this fic. Please, anyone, comment and love it too.  
Robin: I'll say that it's much better now, with a few corrections.  
KittyLuffy: And I'll add that you can pretty much expect this scenario once a week on the Thousand Sunny.  
Robin: Moving on, Usopp helped with the next chapter and it is filled with excitement.  
KittyLuffy: It went really well and is action-packed. Please continue reading with us as we edit.  
Robin: Comment nicely no matter what as well as favorite, please.


	2. Pet Shop Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or else you'd know because there would be more crew relationships.

Summary: Luffy and a few others go to a pet shop on an island. All is fine just looking and not touching, until someone arrives to buy a pet. Can the partial Straw Hat crew save the animals?  
Warnings: Light ZoLu, light swearing by a parrot, and violence

KittyLuffy: Please enjoy the exciting second chapter of **Luffy Wants a Pet_ Edited Version_**!  
Robin: Do not be so hasty to have them read. Explain it a little.  
KittyLuffy: Okay, Robin. **So, there were a few changes** - a lot less than chapter one. **Mainly, it's my love for word choice, but also minor positioning problems.**  
Robin: Such as?  
KittyLuffy: Zoro put a hand on Luffy's shoulder, Luffy moved next to Usopp, Zoro's hand then let go.  
Robin: Usopp didn't catch that? I thought he helped you write this one. Well, please enjoy this action-packed second chapter.

* * *

**Luffy Wants a Pet _Edited Version_**

Luffy gazed into the glass pet shop window, staring at all the funny items it had to offer. Chew toys and dog bones lined the walls while fake mice and scratching posts cluttered the squished aisle ways.

"What in the world are you looking at?" Zoro asked, sauntering over to see what his captain was ogling. Seeing it was a pet shop, he sweat-dropped and put a firm hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Now listen," the green-haired man started, "I know you want a pet but–" He was cut off by sparkling eyes and two more sets across the way.

"Can't we just go in and take a quick look?" Usopp asked like a child in front of a candy shop, "I think there's a lizard in that cage!"

"A lizard? Where? Where?" Luffy cried out in delight, wanting to stand next to his partner in crime.

"Yohohoho, I wonder if they have baby whales."

Zoro stared at the skeleton man who was not making the situation any better. The four of them had been sent into the small town to get supplies, not gawk at animals in cages. Besides, since it was a shop, everything had a price.

"Please Zoro?" Luffy whined, grabbing the hand still holding him in place, "I wanna see if they have bunnies or something. Maybe Nami wouldn't mind a bunny."

"Oh, she'll mind a bunny," Usopp and Zoro said in unison. Looking at one another, they nodded. Luffy plus a bunny would equal rabbit stew in no time. The worst part would be that Sanji wouldn't object to cooking it up and Luffy probably wouldn't notice what he was gulping down.

"Then not a bunny. Maybe the lizard." Usopp put his arms up in a cancellation X and shook his head. Luffy had finally gotten Zoro's strong hand off his shoulder and was able to cock his head to the side questioningly.

"If you get a pet, that lizard is mine! I saw it first." The Straw Hat captain frowned lightly before he bounded into the shop, following Brooke who was gaping at the sight of a family of mice. Zoro sighed and also went in, staring past the rows of animal products. Then, a wooden bin caught his eye and he headed to see what it was full of.

The other three 'oohed' and 'aahed' in front of the animal cages. They would only get a quick glance before the creature would scamper to hide, seeing Brooke's face as an obvious horror. They got to stare long and hard at a chinchilla that had fainted after hearing the skeleton man laugh.

"Yohohoho, they are so cute; not scary at all." Usopp nodded, also enjoying the fact the animals were soft and cuddly, so unlike the Cerberus and other crazy animals on Thriller Bark. Luffy gazed longingly at a parrot spitting out swear words and greetings. Weren't pirate captains supposed to have colorful birds on their shoulders?

He remembered when he was young and Ace read him picture books on winter nights. There was always some bearded guy with a peg leg, eye patch, and bird on his shoulder searching for buried treasure in the most stupid places ever. Sometimes a monkey replaced the winged animal, but Luffy didn't want a monkey. He was one.

As he stared at the bird, who was squawking "Good afternoon, sir", he imagined what it would be like to have a monkey as a pet. It could sit with him and eat bananas. Maybe he could teach it to juggle… but wait a second. If Luffy was a monkey and there was another monkey on the ship, would Zoro get confused? Would Zoro choose to love the furry animal instead of his captain? Luffy shook the terrible thought away and swore silently that if he were to get a pet, which he would someday, it would NOT be a monkey. Zoro was his and he was Zoro's, no other monkey or Roronoa was involved.

Zoro frowned as he finally got to the barrel he had seen when he had entered. Somehow, he had taken a 'shortcut' through a few other aisles, missing his goal completely. After doubling back and using more shortcuts, he found himself standing near his wished destination. Inching to the left with careful steps, he was happy the large container didn't move. The swordsman read the flashy sign, telling him what exactly the item for sale was.

"PIRATE CHEW TOYS!" it said in bold red marker. Under this writing, there was more scrawled in blue: "With your dog chewing on these, if the real pirate shows up, you'll be safe. SALE: 50 Beli each." Grinning, Zoro picked through the laughable pile until one made him freeze.

Luffy went up to the owner of the shop and stared down at the little man. This old guy was in the middle of reading an article on grooming your gerbil when Luffy tapped on his head. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Yes?" the old man asked with annoyance. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Ossan, how much is the parrot?" Luffy asked, still poking the other man's skull. A wrinkled hand grabbed the abusive one and tossed it onto the counter.

"Since you did that, five thousand beli." Luffy's eyes grew wide as he counted the number of zeroes. One… two… three… four… no, just three… Checking the pockets of his jean capris, the ebony-haired boy frowned as he found he had only his allowance from Nami – or what was left of it. He was given five hundred beli every time they landed on an island, but he had bought a donut at the bakery he saw. It left him with three hundred and seventy-five.

"Can you take off… two zeroes, Ossan?"

"Of course not," came a grumpy reply. Luffy sighed and walked back to Usopp and Brooke who were gazing at tropical fish.

There were all different types Luffy had never seen before. Red ones, pink ones, and even a big rainbow carp glittered in the tanks, waiting for some person to wander in and buy them. The fish were also very expensive, making Usopp imagine this trip to the pet store as a visit to an aquarium, mixed with a trip to a petting zoo where you were not allowed to touch the animals.

Luffy finally got bored with the fish and ambled down a random aisle, stopping to sample a cookie (dog treat) and ring a cat bell. Passing canned wet food and packages of dry kibble, the Straw Hat captain saw a sign that read "PET COLLARS" in green letters, almost the same color as Zoro's hair. Below that, there was a small explanation in orange: "These will not leave the animal's neck, no matter how they try to slip out of it. Great for pets who love to lose their collars. Reg. Price: 150 Beli each." Luffy went through the racks of colors and patterns, searching for one that would be perfect for the dream pet he would not be buying that day. Right before he was about to gaze through the bottom rack' content, there was the sound of the door slamming open.

Peering at the front of the shop, Luffy saw a large bearded man with an eye patch. Stepping quickly to the end of the row he was in, Luffy stared down at the newcomer's feet, or foot and peg leg to be exact. Eyes sparkling, he glanced at first the man's right shoulder and then the left. There was no bird. There was no monkey. There was no animal to be seen.

"What are you staring at, runt?" the pirate growled, pushing Luffy roughly aside with one hand. Falling to the tiled floor, Luffy held onto his hat and glared up at the other man.

"How rude," he huffed, brushing himself off as he got up, "and I thought you were cool too." The bearded man ignored the comment and stepped up to the counter where the old man had switched articles and was reading up on the latest Grand Line Pet Show. The small guy would have wished Luffy were there to poke him again when a giant fist collided with his cranium. Crashing to the ground, the old man glared at the obvious pirate man.

"What do you want, scum?" he asked, getting up and feeling his head for the wound that was bound to be there. A cut was beginning to drip blood.

"Just a new parrot. As you can see, I lost old Kelly in a battle yesterday."

"I have no parrots. Get out."

"There's one right here," Luffy pointed out bluntly, holding out a finger to show the bird that was shrieking, "Thank you, come again," at the top of its lungs. The pirate man grinned and picked up the shopkeeper by the collar of his shirt.

"So, you lied to me? I don't like it when people lie. How much is the bird?" The old man held up seven fingers, not the least bit scared when it came to merchandise.

"Seven hundred thousand beli." He was roughly shaken, but didn't cower.

"Knock it down a few zeroes."

"Seven hundred and fifty thousand beli."

"I didn't say make the price higher," the bearded man growled.

"Hey," Luffy broke in, "he's raising the price because you're being really rude." The other pirate dropped the small man and turned to face Luffy.

"You dare call the great Captain Ridgeman rude?" Luffy nodded dumbly.

"Uh-huh. 'Cause it's true." A fist was swung, but Luffy dodged, stepping back and bumping into a cage where a panting puppy was stupidly wagging its tail.

"Not near the animals!" the old man yelled, grabbing at Captain Ridgeman's leg in an attempt to stop him. The shopkeeper was tossed to the ground like a rag doll, but tried to get up again.

"Ossan," Luffy said with a grin, "don't worry, I'll protect your animals from this guy. I don't like him very much. Zoro, take Ossan outside."

"Right, Senchou," Zoro answered, quickly whizzing down the row he was in and grabbing the old man as he headed out the door.

"Alright, now we can fight." Luffy was just about to get ready when he took a blow to the stomach. He quickly figured out he couldn't move, not wanting the dog behind him to get hurt.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried out from behind a fish tank. The foe at hand laughed.

"You talk big, but you're not very tough, are you kid? Not very bright either, huh?" Luffy got a fist in the face and was pushed up against the bunny house. Ridgeman followed, about to give Luffy a mighty kick in the gut with the peg leg when something came whizzing through the air and scratched his bearded cheek.

"C-cat toy… st-star," Usopp stuttered, sling shot in hand.

"Good one, Usopp-kun," Brooke whispered, "but it was not a star."

"Who cares if it's not a star; we need to help Luffy!"

"Right!"

Ripping open a bag of kibble, Usopp began to shoot at Ridgeman with accuracy, not missing a single shot. Luffy smiled widely and socked the other pirate captain in the leg. The man stumbled backwards, but was cushioned by the person who just hit him. What he would have crashed into was the case where the lizard sat, watching the spectacle.

"Luffy-san, use this!" Brooke yelled, passing his captain a dog bone. Luffy caught it in his teeth, but it shattered as he received a blow to the head.

"You can't do much when you have to protect the animals," Ridgeman snickered, grabbing Luffy by his red vest. Hurling the boy towards a cage of kittens, the Straw Hat captain did his best to avoid hitting the obstacle. He barely missed it and slid underneath the table the felines were propped up on. Usopp kept up his onslaught, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect, so he let Brooke handle the next part.

"Yohohoho. It is not very kind of you to attack Luffy-san," Brooke mumbled, attempting to unsheathe the sword hidden in his cane. It wouldn't come out no matter how he tried. Usopp paled and remembered that he and Chopper had glued the thing shut a few days before as a joke.

"Luffy, just run!" the long nosed teen called out, realizing that without backup, Luffy didn't have a chance.

"No," was a firm reply, "He'll hurt Ossan's animals." The two members of the Straw Hat crew heard the determination in their captain's voice and decided to do more than just wait for the fight to end. Taking a spot in front of the rabbit pen, Usopp (legs wobbling, mind you) stood gallantly protecting the long-eared creatures. Brooke scared the chinchilla that had just woken up by choosing to shield it. "Thanks guys," Luffy laughed, hopping over the table he was still behind and getting his fist ready.

Ridgeman just laughed, pulling out a broadsword and waving it wildly. Brooke parried a few blows aimed at animals in range of the sharp object before the weapon was dropped hurriedly. Luffy aimed and let his fist fly. It seemed the other pirate had known exactly how the boy was going to attack, because he quickly brought out a dagger, ready to stab through the oncoming knuckle.

"Damn!" the parrot shouted as the clang of metal against metal rang out through the shop.

"Be more careful, Luffy," Zoro growled, taking the weight of the blow with the length of one of his swords.

"Zoro! Why'd you do that? It was the perfect shot!"

"If you wanted to get your hand impaled!" the first mate argued, taking out a second sword to put at the bearded pirate's neck. Ridgeman flinched, but did not try to attack or move in any way.

"Nice work on my command, Zoro," Usopp cheered, comical tears of fright coming out of his eyes. Brooke laughed and petted the hyperventilating chinchilla he was guarding.

"Yohoho, I think we have this pet shop battle won, Ridgeman-san," the skeleton man said in a cryptic voice that made Usopp cower even more. The pirate gulped.

"Get him, Zoro!" Luffy yelled, watching his swordsman spin and attack Ridgeman with a slash that was enough to knock the large man behind the counter. With a bit of dragging, the crew was able to get the pirate outside and tied up in chain link leashes and sting cat toys.

Looking at their work, they all turned to the old man who was calmly reading the last article in his magazine about animal pirates like Bepo and Chopper, whoever they were. His head was still bleeding, but with Zoro's haramaki situated on his head like a bad hat, the blood wasn't getting into his eyes and obstructing his reading.

"Ossan," Luffy called out, to the shopkeeper, "we're done! And none of the animals got hurt."

"Good," came a grumble, "I would have killed you all if any of them had the smallest scratch." The little man walked back into his shop and avoided stepping on the kibble strewn all over the tiles. Going back to his place behind the counter, he chucked a broom at Luffy and pointed to the ground. The broom was passed around until Brook was stuck with the job of sweeping up all the wasted food. Zoro restrained Luffy from attempting to eat any of it until it was all in the trash.

"The animals are so cool," Luffy sighed, looking at the lizard again.

"Boy in the straw hat," the shopkeeper called out, "come here." Luffy sat down on top of the counter only to be pushed off.

"What?"

"Don't sit on my counter. Anyway, I think that, for saving my shop from absolute destruction, I can entrust you with one of my animals. For having your skeleton friend clean up as well, you may choose one pet free of charge." Luffy's eyes sparkled and he turned around to view all the critters who seemed to understand one of them would be going home. Luffy looked at the parrot that cawed "please buy something" before he took off down an aisle. Stopping at the collars, he looked through them until he found a red one with a diamond pattern to it. Picking the biggest size, he went back to the check out counter and set it down.

"I don't think I want any pet today," he grinned, "but can I have this for the future?" The old man glared at Luffy with concern.

"You're passing up a great deal, you know. It is not often I give away free pets." Luffy just shook his head.

"I think that if I took one, you'd lose one of your family."

"I see. Take the collar. And… this." The old man left his counter and went down an aisle, choosing a sturdy black rope leash that also had the diamond design. Handing it to Luffy, he smirked. "Now that I've paid you back. I think your friend is scaring Pipsy again."

"Pipsy?" the Straw Hat captain turned to see the chinchilla at Brooke's mercy yet again. "Oh, Pipsy. C'mon guys, I think we should go pick up the supplies before Nami gets mad at us."

"Eh?" Usopp gasped in surprise, "Luffy actually wants to do something he was told to without being dragged?"

"Hey," Luffy spat back indignantly, "Food is very important!" He chased the long nosed sniper out of the shop as Brooke waved goodbye to Pipsy and left at a more leisurely pace. The shopkeeper went back to sit on his stool and read the last article of his magazine. Finally, everything was as normal as could be with the pet shop, almost as if nothing had happened. The old guy closed the glossy pages of his magazine and took the haramaki off his head, handing it to the swordsman who held out 50 beli.

"Buying something? What is it? I can't take money unless it matches the price of the merchandise." Zoro's face became a bit pink as he flashed the item in the little man's face.

"And can I get a bag or something?" The old man grinned and got a paper bag. Handing it over, he took the 50 beli and put it in the cash register. The green-haired man gazed out the window to check if Luffy was still chasing Usopp around the street before stuffing his new item into the bag.

"I think," the shopkeeper mumbled to the swordsman, "that your captain could handle certain pets, like Chopper, but probably nothing that can't take care of itself." Zoro nodded, taking the words as both advice and a warning.

"You're right. I think Luffy would kill any animal in a week or two, on accident of course."

"Two days."

"A week."

"Two days."

"A week."

"Two days."

"I don't think Nami would let that happen."

Without another word, Zoro walked out of the pet shop with a simple wave behind him. The crew still had shopping to do…

"What took you guys so long?" Nami yelled at the four boys that came back to the ship well after dark.

"We went around the whole town," Luffy mumbled through his sore cheeks that had been scratched by female nails.

"And I saved the pet shop from a pirate captain named Ridgeman!" Usopp added with pride.

"You're lying," Sanji said bluntly, kicking the long nose in the nose. The two began to quarrel until Nami whacked them both on the head.

"Either way, we can leave for the next island now. The log pose only took two hours to set."

"Yay!" Luffy cried in joy, "New Island, here we come!"

"Kenshi-san?" Robin asked, looking at the swordsman with questioning eyes.

"These idiots dragged me around all afternoon and I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Zoro," Luffy whined, "but we haven't even had dinner yet."

"What did you call that all-you-can-eat-until-they-kicked-us-out-buffet? Snack?"

"Yup," the captain laughed, turning to Sanji. "Dinner, Sanji."

"We had it hours ago. Heat it up yourself, stupid captain."

Zoro went out of the kitchen and walked across the lawn to the men's bedroom. Taking out the item he had bought at the shop, he got into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up to Sanji's snicker.

"You know, this is really sad, Marimo," he laughed, holding up the Luffy doll chew toy, "are you really this desperate?"

Until the next island, everyone (except oblivious Luffy) had fun times laughing at Zoro.

* * *

KittyLuffy: Ah, I still love the Luffy doll...  
Robin: It is a cute touch. I wonder if there is a Franky one...  
KittyLuffy: Anyway, I like how they beat Ridgeman and saved the old man's pet shop!  
Robin: Whatever happened to Ridgeman?  
KittyLuffy: *whistles and looks away* Usopp said something about the storekeeper calling the Marines, getting Ridgeman's bounty, and buying a bigger store.  
Robin: I see... Readers, please move to the next story because I helped write it full of ZoLu. Also, comment on how exciting this chapter was.  
KittyLuffy: And about Usopp's bravery. He'd like that.


	3. Master and Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, nor enough One Piece items. I need a pen and a towel... skipping the puzzle.

Summary: Luffy finally gets a pet... or does he? What does the crew think?  
Warnings: It's ZoLu somewhat verging on slavery. Don't worry though, it's funny. A little FraRo.

KittyLuffy: Here is the last of the **Luffy Wants a Pet _Edited Version_**.  
Robin: That is good, right?  
KittyLuffy: Yup. Now I can say the fic as a whole is all patched up.  
Robin: *whispering* _Watch more mistakes pop up later._  
KittyLuffy: What was that? Anyway, Robin helped me with this story, which is why it is filled with ZoLu.  
Robin: Got to love ZoLu. Also, I connected some things to the first chapter, so if you skipped it, you are missing a few implied comments.  
KittyLuffy:** In this version, I changed mostly grammar. Seriously, I have to fix that or something. Literally, there were around ten "or something"s!  
**Robin: That sounds terrible or something. Ha ha, please get to reading my lovely tale of Luffy and his loving pet.  
KittyLuffy: Hey! I wrote it too!

* * *

**Luffy Wants a Pet _Edited Version_**

Luffy grinned as he snuck up on Zoro, who was quietly snoring with a weight on his lap from earlier mid-morning training. Sticking his tongue out in great concentration, the captain of the ship slipped an item around the swordsman's neck and listened to it click softly. But the small noise was loud enough to wake up Zoro anyway.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked with a yawn, "is it lunch?" His eyes widened at Luffy's goofy grin. It looked almost sweetly evil.

"Have a nice nap, Zoro?" The black-haired boy patted Zoro's head.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing?"

"Now, now Zoro," Luffy cooed, "don't be so mean." There was a thump and Luffy giggled as he was pinned to the ground, Zoro on top of him.

"What's so… ooooooooh no. No, no, no. NO."

"C'mon Zoro, let's go onto the deck."

"No way. You didn't. I… you… argh!" Solemnly, Zoro got up and let Luffy lead him out of the crow's nest, down the ladder, down the ropes, and onto the grass. Usopp, who was chasing Chopper in a game of tag, froze and let his jaw drop onto the lawn.

"Usopp?" Chopper asked, turning around to see what was happening. He screamed in shock and ran faster than he had before. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Chopper?" three voices called, doors slamming open. When Nami saw the sight, she fell to her knees and started laughing uncontrollably. When Sanji saw the sight, he dropped the pitcher of lemonade he was holding and guffawed. When Brooke saw the sight, he quickly closed and opened the door, only to close it again.

"Luffy, you –!" Sanji howled.

"Zoro, you –!" Nami was able to start.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chopper continued until he tripped on his own hoof.

"Oh my," Robin said calmly, observing the changes of the crew, "I believe our swordsman has been demoted from first mate to –"

"Luffy's PET!" Nami and Sanji yelled together, their next fits of giggles ringing out across the sea. Zoro reached for his swords, but they weren't where they should have been.

"No, Zoro," Luffy shook his head, the sheathed blades in his arms, "you shouldn't have weapons."

Zoro paled, "Why not? I have to kill Swirly Eyebrow." Dropping the weapons unceremoniously, Luffy nodded as the older man made no movement to take them. The captain would have punished his pet if he had tried to even touch the swords.

"Well, now that you're my pet, I don't think you would know how to use them anyway." Zoro tugged on the red collar with a grim look.

"Just because I have a collar on, DOESN'T MEAN MY BRAIN HAS SOMEHOW BECOME THAT OF A STUPID ANIMAL!" Luffy then got his next idea.

"Down, Zoro."

"Huh?" Luffy, holding the handle of the leash in his mouth, used both hands to force Zoro onto his knees. Taking his hands away, the captain then hit the older man forward with a fist to the head. To keep from face planting, Zoro caught himself with his arms out in front of him. Luffy nodded again, admiring his work.

"There. That's better." Zoro growled as he realized what Luffy had done.

"How humiliating," Sanji snickered, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Zoro fought the rage that bubbled inside of him. He really wanted to rip the cook to shreds, even just a bite would do.

"Luffy," Nami called from the library of the ship, finally stifling her giggles, "where in the world did you find that cute collar?"

"The Ossan a few towns ago gave it to me for saving his pet shop. Doesn't it make Zoro look cool?"

"Very much so," Robin said with a smile.

"Robin," Zoro mumbled, "don't help those three."

"I am not," was the innocent sounding reply, "I do think it fits you perfectly." She chuckled behind a hand as Luffy dragged Zoro to the kitchen, where Sanji was waiting with obvious torturous intentions.

"Stop, Luffy," the blonde said with a stern look, "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" Luffy looked up at his cook with confused eyes.

"I won't allow such monstrous beasts in my kitchen, or anywhere near it." Sanji pointed at Zoro who felt shameful being at the cook's mercy in such a way.

"But Sanjiiiiii," Luffy whined, "we're both hungry (because I say sooooo)."

"No food for you until your pet is tied up out here."

"What?" Luffy looked at Zoro who had decided to sit down comfortably and wait until the captain took the collar off and ended the game. Food versus anything and the anything would quickly be left for a meal. Feeling a slight tug on the leash, Zoro found himself haphazardly tied to the railing.

"Oi! What are you thinking, Luffy!"

"Sorry, Zoro," was a sad reply, "I want to eat lunch. Wait out here until I come back, 'kay?" Luffy bounced into the kitchen and pounced on the food Franky had already started eating.

"I was…"

"It's okay, Zoro," Chopper sighed, patting the swordsman's green head of hair, "I'll bring something out for you. Will table scraps be fine?" Zoro snapped.

"Stupid cook, what is Chopper, huh?" Sanji came back out to the doorway and smiled.

"I have a spot at the table for one brave man of the sea," the blonde grinned, motioning with a friendly hand towards the kitchen dining room. Chopper, with sparkles in his eyes, raised a hoof and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh! Me, me, me! I'm a brave man of the sea!"

"Well then, come right on in, Chopper." The reindeer, totally forgetting Zoro, rushed into the fray and grabbed what he could.

"Hey," Usopp huffed, "I'm the brave warrior of the sea, so he has to be something else." Sanji frowned, blowing a puff of smoke into the long-nose's face. Usopp coughed as the blonde thought of an answer.

"I only know a brave man of the sea, no brave warrior of the sea. Oh, I know Chopper was running around with a certain liar and coward of the puddle, but still no warrior."

"Hey! What are you calling me?"

"Human. C'mon before Luffy eats all the food." Usopp bolted in and dived for the remainder of the meal. Actually, there was quite a bit left because some crewmembers had yet to arrive.

"What do we have here?" Nami smiled smugly at Zoro tethered to the railing, "Someone's pet? Sanji, it's in my way." Sanji, his eye turning into the usual pink heart, moved the swordsman in the easiest way possible. _Stupid Luffy_, Zoro gasped as he tried one last struggle to get the collar, or just the leash, off his neck, _he tied it too well!_

* * *

Zoro's eyes fluttered open when he felt something touch his cheek. Luffy had stretched a hand up to check if his pet was still alive.

"Zoro," he pouted, "I told you to wait until I came back, not to hang around on the other side of the railing."

"Yohohoho, Zoro-san is definitely hanging," Brooke breathed, "but I do not think we would call your words a Skull Joke, Luffy-san. Maybe a Skull Pun?" Zoro groaned at the thought of a new annoyance the skeleton man had thought up. Like Nami and Sanji, the green-haired swordsman quickly tired of the Skull Jokes.

"Zoro, come down right now," Luffy commanded, pointing at a spot on the grass now reserved for the man. Zoro didn't move. "Zoroooo." _Tug. Tug._

"Luffy," the swordsman rasped as he tried to draw air into his lungs, "I can't. I'm stuck. Get this collar off. And don't continuuuuuu!" Luffy yanked as hard as he could, only succeeding in pulling off Zoro's boots… and pants. Brooke stared at Zoro's boxers with slight interest.

"My, what a lovely shade of green."

Sanji came to the rescue a split second later, knife in his hand, as he quickly sliced through the leash tied to the railing. The blonde hoped that the ladies of the crew had not seen such a mind-scarring sight of the Marimo's underwear. Robin went back to reading her book as Nami went to go barf off the side of the ship.

"Luffy," Zoro panted, wiping away the froth that had formed from almost slipping into another dead faint, "never EVER, do that again."

"I'm sorry," Luffy said bluntly, a wild blush on his face, "I didn't know you weren't wearing a belt."

"I WAS WEARING A BELT!" the older man screeched, picking up his pants to show off the said black belt. Luffy's cheeks calmed down as he stared at it and registered a different point.

"At least your pants didn't rip." Zoro sighed as he slipped back into his pants, making sure they were more secure than they had been. While he was putting on his shoes, Luffy went to pick up the leash that was lying on the ground. With a pout, he saw that the thing had been cut at the handle, making the whole thing look like a 'y' with a very long tail. Looking over at Nami, who was trying to erase the memory seared into her mind, he called out to her. "Nami, fix Zoro's leash."

"Heeeh? Why me? Get Usopp to do it or something."

"But you know how to use a needle and thread the best." The redhead puffed up in pride.

"I do, don't I? With the amount of times I've sewn your hat back up, I should be the best seamstress on this ship – no, in the world! Sure, I'll stitch that leash back together."

"Stupid money miser. Don't do it."

"Now Zoro," Luffy chided, "don't be mean to Nami or I'll punish you."

"Good Luffy, show your pet who's boss."

"You witch!"

"Now, now, you're at my mercy. I'm being a great person fixing up your leash."

"I don't want it fixed."

"Why not, Zoro? If it isn't fixed, I can't take you on a walk around the ship."

"I don't want a walk around the ship. I want to train or take a nap."

"Well, while I sew up the leash, why don't you two play fetch?" Nami broke in, the idea popping into her head. Zoro still hadn't been classified as a specific animal, so maybe he was a dog? Nami mused that she'd find the right beast sooner or later.

Luffy unlatched the black leash and handed it off, calling out to Franky who was steering the ship as usual, "Franky, we need a really cool stick I can throw Zoro!"

"Huh? A SUPER stick to throw Zoro-bro? What is he, a mutt or something?" Franky regretted what he said when he noticed the swordsman getting an unwanted belly rub (sorta a haramaki rub…). The blue-haired cyborg held in a chuckle as he saw the strange sight, also noticing the collar around Zoro's neck. Then Franky blushed. Maybe if he put on a SUPER collar and offered himself to Robin – no, bad idea. Pushing away the thought, Franky went down to his shop to quickly whip up a toy for Luffy and his pet.

"Here we go," Luffy laughed, waving the boomerang in Zoro's ashamed face, "I throw it and you go get it. Oh, and bring it back."

"Whatever."

"Here we go!" Luffy threw it and heard a scream.

"That's an easy find," Zoro mumbled, walking on all fours through the open door to the men's dorm and finding a passed out Usopp on the floor, the boomerang lodged comically in his head. Pulling it out, the pet was going to carry it back when he saw Luffy's eyes staring menacingly at him from the doorway.

"Zoro, you can't use your hands." The sword-less swordsman cowered a little, dropping the boomerang in an attempt to make the scary face go away and bring back the happy-go-lucky Luffy he knew and absolutely loved. In a flash there was a grinning captain who picked up the toy and pressed it against Zoro's closed lips. "Here." Slowly, Zoro accepted the boomerang in between his teeth and followed Luffy back onto the lawn.

"In my mouth?"

"Yeah, isn't that how all pets play fetch? And then you have to wipe off their icky spit and throw the toy again." Zoro cocked an eyebrow and gave a sly grin.

"I thought you liked my saliva." Luffy exploded in a blush and had no comeback. Zoro laughed and waited, basking in the light of the awkward situation he had created.

"You gonna throw it?"

"Y-yeah. Here we go." Luffy hurled the boomerang far enough to drag his embarrassment with it. As soon as it left their sight, Luffy frowned, realizing he had thrown in too far.

"I knew that would happen if you played fetch," Usopp laughed, stepping out of the men's room while still rubbing his head, "you'd throw the stick too far and the poor animal would die trying to retrieve it." Luffy looked down at Zoro.

"You're not gonna die getting it, are you?" Zoro shook his head, a smile creeping across his visage again. Being a boomerang, the fetch toy did a one-eighty turn and headed back for the Thousand Sunny Go. Only, it didn't land back in Luffy's hand. The unsuspecting Usopp was hit in the back of the cranium by the boomerang.

"Again?" he panted, crawling over to put the thing in Zoro's mouth, "I was sure I would avoid it if I came out here." Suddenly, Chopper was taking the toy from Zoro, eyes glittering.

"Can I throw it? Can I?"

"Sure, Chopper," Luffy smiled, "go ahead."

"Aeh!" Chopper squealed, chucking the thing with his hoof. It slammed downwards and right into Usopp's head, making the poor long-nosed sniper lose consciousness.

"You needed to let go," Zoro advised as Chopper turned as white as a sheet.

"DOCTOR! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR FOR USOPP!"

"You're the doctor, Reindeer Gorilla," Franky sighed, hefting Usopp over his shoulder to take him to the infirmary. Chopper followed, sniffling apologies that obviously weren't being accepted.

"I think we should switch to something different." Luffy nodded. Fetch was getting boring anyway.

There was a list of things Luffy had always wanted to do when he had a pet. Digging it out from the back of his brain, Zoro was subjected to many different oddities. Basic command training and bone biting. Juggling and banana eating. Digging holes and burying small amounts of Nami's treasure. Trying to balance a ball on his nose while giving Chopper a horseback ride. Finally, dinnertime arrived.

"Dinner, Ladies!" Sanji called from the kitchen. Nami, who was just finishing up stitching the leash, secured her work and cut the thread before taking it with her to the meal. Robin and Franky paused in their chatting and moved to the kitchen table before resuming. Chopper, Brooke, and Usopp slowly got to their seats, many injuries from the pet activities of the afternoon.

"I won't tie you up again," Luffy told Zoro, petting his head, "but I need you to stay." Zoro nodded, stomach growling. He had missed lunch too, but he had learned through trial and error that Luffy's punishments were of the scary and brutal sort.

"Bring me out at least a bottle of beer."

"Chopper, can Zoro have beer?"

"Um… yes!" the little reindeer answered, feeling guilty for not getting Zoro any lunch. So pets weren't allowed to have beer, but it made sense for a Zoro pet to have some. Zoro thankfully gulped it down as everyone inside laughed and talked about the crazy antics of their captain and his swordsman.

"And so," Usopp was saying, "they brutally attacked me with that boomerang! I took fifty hits, but then I fell when Zoro bit my leg like a rabid raccoon."

"That didn't happen," Sanji sighed, putting down another platter of food, "you should have seen the way Zoro was failing at juggling. Now _that_ was funny!"

"Luffy, slow down," Nami scolded, watching another bowl of noodles disappear in a flash, "Zoro will be just fine if you leave him outside for a few minutes."

"But," Luffy countered, "he wasn't there when I went back out after lunch." Nami, the cause for that, gazed in a different direction before remembering the leash at her hip. Passing it over the table, Luffy took it and saw how nicely it was now like a 'p' shape with a long tail. Gulping down what he had in his mouth, he thanked his navigator.

"Thanks, Nami, it looks like new!"

"Of course it does, idiot," Sanji growled, "anything Nami-san touches becomes pure golden work under her delicate fingers." Luffy nodded and crammed the last twenty bread rolls into his mouth before rising from his seat.

"I'm done. Thanks for the meal!" Rushing out, he found Zoro rolling an empty bottle across the wooden deck. Looking up, Zoro watched Luffy swallow before noticing the leash.

"Did the money miser fix it?"

"Yeah, it's almost like new. Do you…" The Straw Hat captain blushed and gazed upwards towards the orange sky.

"Sure, I'll go on a walk around the ship." Luffy's face lit up in a wide smile as he hooked the leash to Zoro's collar and they traveled right and down the slide.

It was actually a calm walk, the calmest thing all day. They went all around the ship, up ladders, down stairs, and through lots of doors. It was a fun event for Zoro because he finally got to lead in something, Luffy getting lightly tugged around. Now, the sky was close to a cherry red that made the black-haired boy remember something important.

"Zoro," Luffy said, pulling hard on the leash to make the swordsman stop, "we need to go this way."

"No need to yank so violentlyyyyyy!" Zoro grumbled and then yelled as he was hauled to the back of the ship (where the fish tank opening is). He collapsed into gasping when he was finally let go. Luffy pointed out past the sea excitedly and looked down at Zoro.

"Look! Isn't that the coolest sunset you've ever seen?" Shielding his eyes slightly, Zoro did have to agree that this sunset was pretty awesome. A light cloud covering, the color of pink cotton candy, blocked out a little of the red-orange sun's radiance. There was no land obstructing the ball of fire from seeming like it was sinking down into the water. The two stared until the sky turned a pastel purple and most of the sun was out of sight.

"I guess this ends the day," Zoro said, picking himself off the ground for a well-needed stretch. Luffy peered at his pet before punching the green-haired man back onto the ground.

"Nu-uh, no getting up."

"But," Zoro coughed, paling as he realized what Luffy was getting at, "I thought after today we were done with this." Luffy shook his head fiercely, holding onto his hat in case it was to be flung off.

"Nu-uh! Didn't we have a lot of fun today? I wanna have just as much fun tomorrow!" Zoro sighed helplessly, not seeing how he could win. Then, an idea crept into his brain. Springing into action, the swordsman got on all fours and began to walk around Luffy. Around and around he went, much to his captain's protests. Slowly getting up, still going in circles, Zoro had Luffy fully secured by the time he was standing. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, Zoro planted a small kiss on pouting lips.

"As an animal, I have the right to tie you up in my leash," the green-haired man grinned, watching Luffy's face turn pink.

"You could have given me a warning," came a huffed answer, "now I can't move."

"Oh, you can't? How fortunate for me…"

Usopp walked through the infirmary and opened the door that led out to the rear of the ship. If the two weren't somewhere in front of the big boat, they'd be at the back, right?

"Luffy, Zoro?" he called out, looking first to the left and then to the right, "Dessert is… never mind." Slowly, he shut the door and tottered stiffly back into the kitchen where everyone was being served pumpkin pie.

"Not there either?" Nami asked, taking a fork and choosing to start at the tip of her slice.

"Oh, they're there," Usopp answered, sitting down as a plate of pie slid his way.

"And they're not coming because?" Sanji questioned, a little insulted that someone wouldn't want his scrumptious dessert.

"I think Luffy's pet was hiding a few tricks up his sleeve." Everyone ate their pie loudly, trying to block out the feral noises coming from the back of the Thousand Sunny Go.

* * *

Robin: Comment on how much you loved my story!  
KittyLuffy: It's so funny and ZoLu filled. Yay for the last sentence...  
Robin: And if Franky were to be my pet, I wonder what I would have him do. *giggles behind a hand*  
KittyLuffy: I don't wanna know. Everyone, did you enjoy this chapter? Please tell me through commenting!  
Robin: Oh, and now we get to the chapter that was supposed to finish the fiction and make this the first one you ever completed.  
KittyLuffy: And because Usopp backed out and I was (stuck) with you, it is no longer the end. *sobs comically*  
Robin: Well, let us get to the long-awaited chapter four of **Luffy Wants a Pet **- or something.


	4. Isle of Sleeping Animals Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I wonder if Robin owns part of it though. She is in it.

Summary: Welcome to Populi Island, where something makes all the animals sleep.  
Warnings: A little ZoLu, definite FraRo, nonexistant ZoNa, swearing

KittyLuffy: After so long, we have chapter 4 of **Luffy Wants a Pet**!  
Robin: Yet, the series is not finished like we had promised.  
KittyLuffy: I'm still gonna blame you, Robin.  
Robin: Alright. So, please enjoy reading this chapter. We spent a lot of time putting love into it.  
KittyLuffy: Literally. Robin got a little out of hand...  
Robin: Oh, shush! Now, please enjoy.

* * *

**Luffy Wants a Pet**

There was only so much Luffy could do to contain his excitement. An island, big and round, was looming only a mile off. Yelling with Chopper and Usopp, he cried, "Island, Island, we're going to an ISLAND!" until Sanji stopped them with a boot because Nami had told him to. The three sat quietly, becoming jittery as the Thousand Sunny came closer and closer to a visible port.

"Good; we can get supplies," Sanji said, stomping out his cigarette and digging in his pocket for a new one. Lighting it, he wondered about what Nami had told the crew, save for Luffy.

"_This island is flourishing with a lot of people and a lot of tourist attractions."_

"_And why do we care?" Zoro asked with a yawn, having been woken up for the meeting. _

"_Because," Nami answered, "these tourist attractions are gonna give us one hell of a time."_

"_Why, Nami-san?" Robin asked, peering down at the map and seeing nothing particularly strange about the island._

"_Populi Island is known as the Isle of Sleeping Animals." Everyone turned to stare at Zoro, the most recent pet of Luffy's. It had taken two months to get the red collar off safely, taking a few scalpels, a blowtorch, and one Egg Star. Within those many weeks before that, Zoro had been dragged around every day, following Luffy's weird pet instructions until bedtime. _

"_Oh no," Usopp gulped, "an island full of snoozing animals means that Luffy could pick up as many as he wanted without them fighting back. We'd be overloaded with scary beasts in seconds." Everyone nodded and imagined the poor ship becoming more of a zoo than it already was. _

"_So," Nami said to wrap up the meeting, "if Luffy is with your group, steer him away from any animals you might see." _

After picking straws, Robin and Franky would be responsible for Luffy and strange object shopping. Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper would have the regular food shopping. Sanji and Brooke would stay and watch the ship. That was how it was going to be.

They felt the bottom of the boat lightly scrape sand as the Sunny Go was hidden in a cove. There was the port of course, but, as pirates, the crew would have to all have Luffy-sized brains to think to leave their ship there.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled happily, jumping off of Sunny's figurehead and onto white sand. Past the beach, there was a grand forest that was just screaming pure adventure.

"Wait up," Usopp called, "we wanna see too!" Chopper followed Usopp slowly down the ladder, eyelids fluttering in a not very excited way. The reindeer gave his head a little shake before trying picking up his pace. When they safely reached the sand, the two found a strange sight.

"Oi," Usopp grumbled, kicking the other raven-haired teen lightly with a foot, "why are you lying in the sand like that?"

"Luffy?" Chopper asked, slowly patting at Luffy's cheek. The crew's doctor blinked back dizziness a few times and swayed a little, only to fall on top of his captain.

"Chopper?" Nami called, seeing the two bodies slumped in a heap. "Usopp, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Usopp defended himself, spreading out his arms to show he had no weapon or item that would make him the culprit of the odd happening.

"Nami-san," Brooke said slowly, "I think I know what happened." Everyone looked at Brooke who hopped quickly off the ship and walked up to the two forms in the sand. "Yohoho! They are asleep."

"No way," Nami breathed, " I thought it might be food, but something in the island's _air_ makes the animals sleep?"

"Mugiwara isn't an animal."

"You still have much to learn if you think that, Franky" Sanji grumbled, jumping into the sand to pick up Chopper. Turning back to get on the ship, the cook continued with, "Someone grab Luffy." Zoro dropped from the deck into the water and went to grab the sleeping captain.

As soon as the swordsman flipped Luffy over, incredibly loud snores started up. Everyone sweat-dropped as Zoro was forced to stuff his dear bandana into his beloved's mouth to keep from losing his hearing.

"It isn't normal for his snores to be this loud," Sanji and Zoro stated at the same time. The two glared at one another for a moment before Luffy was hefted over the green-haired man's shoulder. The four jostled up the ladder.

"Maybe this happened because his brain is on the same wavelength as a beast and that makes his snores more animal-like," Robin offered, understanding that her captain was odd enough for her hypothesis to make sense. Nami nodded in agreement.

"Luffy is so stupid; he probably would be influenced by whatever makes the creatures on this island sleep anyway."

"I have to agree with you, Nami-swan," Sanji swooned, his visible eye becoming a pink heart. Zoro grunted at the distasteful sight as he passed across the grassy deck to the men's bunk. The blonde's foot connected with a sword sheath and the fight continued as the two sleepers were put to bed. Then, came a thought to the love cook's mind.

With a puff of smoke, Sanji was quickly back outside to gaze at Nami with a smile, "Well, can I go with you, now that Marimo is going to stay with his captain?"

"Who said I wasn't going?" Zoro asked, shutting the door to the room as he exited back onto the deck. A bag was slung over his arm, signifying that he was planning to collect supplies, thus, going to leave the ship.

"Well, you're just gonna get lost, Shitty Swordsman. Stay here."

Usopp heard the words on the wind and shouted, "No! If Zoro were to stay here with Luffy, who would protect me? Er, if Zoro stayed here with Luffy, who would protect Luffy?" Zoro blushed.

"What type of person do you think I am?" the swordsman growled down to Usopp, who screamed and ran to join Franky and Robin. The two were starting to head into the forest in the direction of where the town was bound to be.

"Usopp's got a point," Nami agreed, "so Sanji, you and Brooke are to stay on the ship just as planned." Sanji cried comically as the skeleton man came back up the ladder while the ginger and Zoro were about to go down it.

"My, does Luffy-san have a loud snore! Sanji-kun, we will have lots of fun with earplugs," the skeleton man said, clapping a bony hand on the cook's shoulder, "but wait, I have no ears! SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho!" Nami leapt from the ladder and dashed away from the terrible joke that would never be funny.

Sanji stomped out his cigarette and kicked the musician up the slide before going to the kitchen to retrieve a shopping list he had. After running back outside, he chucked it at Zoro, who caught it without turning around. "If one thing on that list is missing, you're gonna go hungry tonight!"

"Shut it, Ero Smoke! And don't you dare touch Luffy!"

"Why would I? Don't you dare touch Nami-san!"

"Why would I? She's a– ow!" Sanji watched as Nami beat Zoro before dragging him to follow the others into the woods. It would be many hours before the crew returned, so the two awake on the Thousand Sunny decided to do a thorough cleaning – of the girl's room. Oh, how much fun they had…

* * *

The town was made up of brick buildings and small motels. Many people in varying clothes walked the streets while storekeepers yelled out what they had for sale. Tour guides were also yelling their prices, holding up banners that animal-watchers might be searching for. Just as the navigator had said, it was a very bustling place.

Robin and Franky had gone hand in hand to search for their items such as sheets of metal and soap while Usopp, Nami, and Zoro followed their noses to find the food and spices. Of course, it had taken the second group much longer to get into town for two reasons. One being that Zoro had decided to try a shortcut he made himself and Usopp noticed just as the swordsman disappeared into the distance. Two being that the forest was filled with sleeping animals Nami thought were incredibly cute.

"I wouldn't mind one of these," Nami had sighed, rubbing the tummy of a gigantic purple koala snoozing on a bush, "If only Luffy weren't so moronic."

Now, there were tasks to be done. Robin surveyed the city using her powers to flower an eye on a roof, finding a hardware store in the eastern corner. Franky stared at her lovingly, hoping she would let him be a SUPER strong man and carry everything back to the ship. But Robin was a very independent woman and he didn't want to hold her down.

"Robin," the blue-haired man asked, "do you want to split up and gather things quickly or…?" The archeologist gave a smile and walked in the direction she had pointed out moments before. Turning to him, Robin held out her hand.

"I think we can be just as fast if we shop together." The sly older members of the crew had a great time on their shopping trip, making a somewhat romantic date out of a regular island chore.

On the other hand, the discombobulated trio was fighting over which stalls to buy from. They had branched in different directions for twenty minutes, planning to meet at the point wherever Zoro ended up (because he'd probably never locate any set rendezvous).

Usopp had heeded the beckoning calls of a vender who had some odd-looking fruits and vegetables. "For a good price, young man," the old woman cackled, "you can get all of these wonderful foods." When she stated how much everything she had would cost, he thought it was the best offer out of the only one he had heard.

On the other hand, Nami had found a meat stall that was run by a big, muscleman. With a bounce of her breasts and a wink straight at him, the butcher was offering her big slabs of his wares for unbelievably cheap prices per pound. "For you, I think I could knock off another zero," he had whistled as she jumped in a flirting joy. How she loved Populi Island if its inhabitants were so kind.

Zoro got lost as soon as he took his first step. The town was pretty big, but he had found himself on the outskirts of it within minutes. A man with a beard called the swordsman over and led him to a stand. "I sell spices I grow and use myself," was the advertisement, "and I have to say they're darn good." It was a stroke of luck that Sanji had given Zoro a list of spices to take care of. The price for all of the herbs on the paper was a bit on the expensive side, so Zoro trudged away without buying, searching for one of his group members.

It took ten minutes of random walking to locate the familiar face of Nami. Usopp was close by and the three got to reviewing their findings. Each was sure their one stall was best, but the other two would complain that there were more places to shop that might be cheaper or have better wares.

"We're getting nowhere," Nami sighed as she shook her smarting hand. After punching Usopp in the nose, her fist hurt. He must have been strengthening that long thing.

"I have to agree," Zoro yawned, "so why don't we just buy what we saw and be done?"

"No way," the ginger growled at the swordsman, "the price is too high on your spices and we both know it."

"So?"

"Unless the extra coming from your pocket, I'm not paying."

"Then it's all from Ero Smoke's pocket. I just wanna get this shopping trip over with." Zoro walked away from his crewmates, determined to relocate the stall and haggle a better price – even if it was by threatening the poor man with his swords. But just as expected, his feet decided to lead him to a random storefront again and again. It ended up being a spice shop.

"Please buy from me," the young man with shaggy brown hair pleaded from behind the counter every time Zoro ambled past the open door, "Even spices will go bad if they sit around without being used!"

"Just how much would it be for everything on this list?" Zoro growled, tossing the begging storekeeper Sanji's paper. The price was even higher than the other offer at the bearded man's stand, so Zoro shook his head and walked out. After three minutes, he was back at the entrance.

"So, you do want to buy something! I'm so glad," the man said, grinning with delight.

"I don't. I just ended up here again."

"But look; everything on your list is right here! I got them all out for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"These are the biggest sizes I have," the shopkeeper started to sob, "and I'll give them to you for the price of the smallest ones!"

"And how damn much would that be?" The brunette voiced again the price he had given earlier.

"Too high, even for bottles that size."

"Nami?" Zoro jumped forward in shock, not having noticed the navigator's presence behind him.

"If you knock off a zero, we'll think about it," she continued in a cutesy tone that was too faked for anyone to believe.

"No one has bought anything from my store since two months ago. Sorry, but I have to make a living somehow…"

"What a lie! Everyone but you can sell their wares?"

"It's true. No one seems to need spices anymore."

"You know what?" Zoro asked Nami. She shook her head and watched as Zoro slipped the empty bag off his shoulder. "I actually think we should just buy from this guy."

"What? No way! Didn't you say there was a bearded man with a better price? It was still high, but not as bad as this."

"Shitty Cook can pay for it all, remember?" Zoro grinned evilly to himself. This shopping trip was annoying the hell out of him. If he could make Sanji cough up the money as well as get back to the ship to have a good sleep until dinner, it would be perfect.

"Well, I guess so…" Nami sighed, seeing that Zoro would keep her running around for stupid supplies for even more time if she didn't just give up and give in.

"Then it's settled. You," Zoro nodded to the man who was crying tears of joy, "fill the bag." Nami placed the needed beli on the counter before leaving the shop. She had left Usopp to haul the meat and other foods back to the ship. Now, it was the perfect hour to get some well-deserved girl-time.

"Here I come, new clothes!" she yelled in delight as she located the island's famously inexpensive fashion district a few streets downtown.

"That's a cute girlfriend you've got," the brown-haired man stated as he stuffed box after bottle into Zoro's bag. It was just a bit of small talk, but it made Zoro want to barf at how wrong he was.

"She's not my–"

"No need to hide it. Here. For being such a good customer, I'll give you something great for free." Zoro stopped and watched as the storekeeper shifted through a few dusty boxes until he produced a small bottle. The man cleaned it on his apron before handing it over with a wink. "We sell these at a high price to the tourists who come to see the sleeping animals," he explained, observing Zoro's eyes scan the label of the bottle. "There are many different kinds of Populi Powder, but I think this one would be best for such a lovely, romantic couple."

"So what do you do with it?" Zoro asked, ignoring the last comment.

"There's special powder in there. Just sprinkle a little on the animal's nose so it inhales the dust. Then, sit back and watch."

"What? Is it going to sneeze or something?"

"It might, but that's not the point."

"Will it die?"

"Of course not! Er, anyway… Okay, I guess you don't like surprises much, do you?"

"No. Not at all," Zoro stated bluntly.

"Well, the animal should wake up. They do naturally sometimes, but only after heavy rains when the air is cleared," was the explanation.

"I see. This'll make the bitch happy." Zoro put the bottle into his pocket before hefting the filled bag of spices.

"B-bitch?" the shopkeeper echoed as he watched his customer trot out the door.

"My 'girlfriend'. Ha, that's a good one."

* * *

"Oh. Zoro?"

"Hey… I knew I'd find you here."

"Zoro-bro is just lost, isn't he?" Franky stated the obvious as Zoro stepped out of the bush he had been walking through.

"Shut up. Know where I can find the ship?"

"You are not even close," Robin laughed, putting her free hand up to cover her mouth. Her other set of fingers were intertwined in Franky's.

"Dammit. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Actually, I cannot. We finished shopping and left it all with the kind blacksmith. Since then, we have been having so much fun on our Sleeping Animal Observation Adventure. I was planning to figure out our location when we got back to town." Zoro stared at Robin, then at Franky. As a blush came to the cyborg's cheeks, Zoro nodded at the handholding. The green-haired teen remembered when he and Luffy were at that stage in their romance. How boring it had been.

"You can resume whatever you were doing. Sorry to interrupt your date," the swordsman commented shamelessly, scratching his head apologetically.

"N-no worries, Zoro-bro!" Franky stuttered, face turning red, "Sorry we can't help you find Sunny!"

"S'okay." It was a bit depressing to watch the two stroll away hand in hand. Zoro found it so dull that the two weren't acting like the adults they were. A thought tugged at the back of his mind and he recalled the bottle in his pocket. "Hey, you two, I got something from a shopkeeper earlier. You wanna see what it does?"

"You bought something you don't know works?" Robin asked, turning herself slightly to look at Zoro.

"No, he gave it to me. Said it wakes up the animals or something."

"Robin, wouldn't that be fun? We've been staring at sleeping animals this whole time…" The woman of the trio laughed at her childish boyfriend.

"I guess it would be interesting. Let us see if it actually works."

Zoro took the bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Franky as the two walked back to their crewmate.

"Populi Powder," the daters read in unison. Under the blue lettering was a fancy pink heart. On the back, it stated in tiny capitals, "WORKS ON SLEEPING POPULI ANIMALS ONLY. DO NOT USE OFF-ISLAND."

"Find one you want to wake up," the Straw Hat first mate commanded, searching for something not too big, but not too small. "How about that thing?" The couple turned to spot a green creature that could be explained as half cat, half bear. Furry and very cute, Robin nodded as Franky popped the cap off the bottle.

"Oh, it's some SUPER powder," the cyborg stated as he dumped a little in his large hand, "all sparkly and pink."

"Just put some on its nose and it should wake up. We should probably get out of the way, just in case something bad happens though. That man was really strange."

Robin and Zoro hid behind a tree as Franky bravely stepped up to the animal a tiny bit smaller than he himself was. Shaking the powder off his hand, he quickly stepped back as the beast began to stir. He was back holding Robin's hand a moment later.

The cat-bear's nose twitched as it inhaled the powder. Slowly, its round eyes opened, making Robin gasp in delight. It was so cute! Rubbing the sleep from its eyes with its long cat tail, the green creature got up and stretched before dashing to its left.

"Where is it going?" Franky asked dumbly, knowing his companions were as stumped as he was.

"Let's follow it," Zoro replied, dashing from the hiding place and matching the animal's trail. An excited Robin pulled Franky along as the three went after the cat-bear they had awoken.

Sniffing this way and that, the beast finally found what it was looking for. An orange cat-bear was slumbering under a tree. Pouncing on the other of its kind, the wide-awake animal aroused its friend. The new cat-bear blinked and the two began rolling together on the forest floor.

"Ah," Robin giggled, "they are playing."

"Or wrestling," Zoro decided.

"Or play-wrestling," Franky connected.

"I guess this is play-wrestling Populi Powder then. The storekeeper said there were different types people could buy."

"Well, he gave you a good one."

The three watched from a distance as the two cat-bears spun and leapt on one another, happily ignoring the humans. They pawed at each other and played a game of nipping ears. After ten minutes, Zoro had seen enough. Stretching, he told the two lovebirds that he was going to go wake up Luffy. The shopkeeper's powder sure worked. During the viewing, the green-haired man had realized that maybe it would awaken his sleeping little lover for a while. Chopper too, but he wasn't the main focus.

It was a good idea to plan, so Zoro did. Thinking up many scenarios based on the cat-bears' rolling and biting, he had a top three proposals. If Luffy jumped him and wanted to spin, that was what they would do. If Luffy attacked him and wanted a mock fight, they'd do so in the woods. If Luffy bounced on him and wanted to play, a touristy jog around the island would be a good plan.

"Just need to find the ship…" Zoro grumbled as he made his way through the forest.

* * *

Gazing at the cat-bears, Robin and Franky sat together, still holding hands. Franky's heart had started beating loudly in his chest the moment Zoro was out of sight. Alone with the love of his life, he was watching animals play and doing nothing more than grasping her hand.

"Um… Robin…?"

"What is it, Franky?"

"Is it okay if I…"

"If you what?" Robin looked at her man with an expectant twinkle in her eyes. They still hadn't done it. After so many months, the first kiss between them was still nonexistent. It was the perfect time.

Bending forward slightly, Franky angled his head as he carefully tilted Robin's chin towards him. Robin closed her eyes and waited for his lips to brush against hers.

"OH **SUPER** GOD! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"

Eyelids snapping open, Robin saw a shocked expression on Franky's face. Turning to look at the animals, the historian's jaw would have dropped if she weren't such a composed woman. The cat-bears had stopped wrestling and the green one was pinning the orange one to the ground. Facing each other, the two animals proceeded in doing what the powder was meant for them to perform.

"_There are many different kinds of Populi Powder, but I think this one would be best for such a lovely, romantic couple."_

* * *

KittyLuffy: Oh SUPER God. Why is there such a terrible cliff hanger?  
Robin: Hey, you told me Franky and I would kiss! Why did we not?  
KittyLuffy: This isn't a FraRo fic; it's ZoLu! Now its rated M because of what's gonna go down...  
Robin: I'm excited for the next part, but KittyLuffy...  
KittyLuffy: *Ignores* Readers and nice people, please comment! I need all the support I can get.  
Robin: The more comments, the better the story. That is how I work.  
KittyLuffy: And not how I work. Hopefully it won't take too long. No promises!


	5. Isle of Sleeping Animals Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only because I like Two-Piece bathing suits. Tankini and skirt set for the win!

Summary: Oh no! Robin and Franky go with a shady man... Zoro finds the ship... What type of Populi Powder is it really?  
Warnings: ZoLu, cute FraRo (Robin's fault, sorry people!), swearing, scary drugs that work on animals

KittyLuffy: I got it, I got it! Screw homework; let's fanfic, Baby!  
Robin: We have another chapter!  
KittyLuffy: And it's mostly according to what Robin wanted. *gets slapped by a hand that flowered on her shoulder*  
Robin: I wanted to do more of an explanation to make everything more meaningful.  
KittyLuffy: Lies. You lie! *gets punched* Ow... well then, please enjoy the second part of _Isle of Sleeping Animals_!  
Robin: Which is part of **Luffy Wants a Pet**. Read on - if you dare.

* * *

**Luffy Wants a Pet**

"Franky, we should find another vender."

"Right."

"Wait, wait, wait!" the tour guide shouted as his potential customers started to get ready to dash away as fast as they had come, "You two seem to be looking for something."

"You do not have it," Robin waved as she and Franky turned to leave to look for the next bright banner that had something to do with the Isle of Sleeping Animals tours.

They had been searching for half an hour, talking with three stall salesmen, four tour guides, and two old women. Nowhere could the pair of pirates locate the same little bottle. The letters were blue and there was a big pink two-dimensional heart that was quite detailed with swirls and twisting lines inside. As soon as they found a replica, they were going to force the owner of it to tell them the true power of the pink Populi Powder it held.

It seemed that they had glanced through all the other vials of the famous animal-waking medicine. Red words and a yellow happy face symbolized Happiness Populi Powder. Orange words and a blue dewdrop symbolized Water-Play Populi Powder. Green words and a white star symbolized Fighting Populi Powder. There must have been at least fifty specific types, five surprise styles, and two mystery kinds. Still, the bottle Zoro had possessed was either out of make or the number one hot item.

The sole thing that shocked Robin and Franky the most was the price per small container. The cheapest, Blinking Populi Powder, was fifty thousand beli. The most expensive they had seen was Dancing Populi Powder that was priced at seven hundred thousand. It was incredible how much two ounces of the dust cost. With the way people spent their money on it, no wonder the city could afford to keep everything else for sale really cheap.

"You two seem frantic," a man with a Koala banner called to the couple, "and quite unhappy."

"Oh no," Robin breathed, letting air fill her lungs, "we are perfectly fine."

"Is there a specific Populi Powder you're searching for? I'm sure if you told any one of us, we could be of some help."

"Well, there is this SUPER bottle that has pink dust a little lighter than Rampaging Populi Powder, but a lot more silver and sparkly than Eating Populi Powder," Franky huffed. He had scanned another two tables and been unsuccessful. Robin lightly put a hand on his arm because he looked about to collapse.

"How much money do you have?"

"Money? Not that mu–"

"An infinite amount," Robin cut in, smiling too grandly for it to be a lie. "We are here on our honeymoon and we want to have a luxurious time." The Koala Tour man nodded as he classified the woman's clothes as high fashion. In truth, she was just in one of Nami's old dresses from Sanji, but at least the ginger had expensive taste all the time.

"Hey, Kafda," the man called to a vendor back a few stalls.

"What?" a gruff voice replied. Franky turned to look back at the man that had tried to sell them Swimming Populi Powder. He was not very tall and his tan complexion was blotchy. His head was balding on top and there were a few teeth missing in his mouth. Why did the guy with the koala banner need Kafda?

"They want to see Popular Powder."

"Those two? I wouldn't trust them."

"Please," Robin begged, clinging to Franky's arm romantically, "I read a book about Popular Powder and we have saved enough to buy some."

"Show the dough."

"Show the Popular."

In the end, Robin beat Kafda with her wit and fierce composure. Franky knew he was lucky to have such a great woman as a girlfriend, but was a little embarrassed at how she had said they were on their honeymoon. They weren't married yet!

Kafda led them down alleyways and through common corridors of the island dwellers. Away from the noise of the market streets and tourists, everything seemed perfectly still. Turning corners and sneaking around bends, it took the three ten minutes to reach their destination. A small house, stuck in between two large apartment buildings, had a padlocked door and no windows. Quickly, Kafda did the combination and ushered the two inside a dark room. Closing the door behind them and switching on a light, the house had only a large table and a locked closet. Franky gazed at Robin with a bit of alarm. She grasped one of his big hands as they waited to see what was in store for them.

"Here we are," Kafda grunted as he slammed a suitcase down onto the tabletop. Opening it, the trio peered into the box. Four bottles were lined with silk cloth. "Popular Powder. Each of these is two million beli."

"T-Two million?" Franky stuttered, taking a step back.

"This one," the other man started while pointing to the top left corner, "is Gathering Populi Powder. The animal will wake up, find a cave, then fill it with foods and valuables until the space is full." Robin imagined the fruits and jewels that someone could possibly get with this powder.

"And that one?"

"Awakening Populi Powder. One animal will wake up as many as it can before it falls back asleep. If you find a group of slumbering beasts, this is great to see many active at once."

"Please, are there any more?" Robin questioned, seeing a jewel, a ring of paw prints, a snowflake, and a sun. There was still no heart symbol in all she had gazed through. Kafda's steady hands lifted out the container that held the four bottles, revealing two more in a second layer underneath.

"Five million. I doubt you can afford these." Franky didn't dare see the sight of something so expensive and small. Robin was not afraid, but the shadows of the high suitcase blocked her vision. Kafda slid the first one from its impression and held it up to the light. "Death Populi Powder." White lettering and a fat black X were on the label.

"I don't think we need that, Bro," Franky mumbled, peeking at it through squinted eyes.

"If you are on a honeymoon, I doubt you'd want to kill each other. A sprinkle of this and a beast will wake up in a rage. Leave an item with the scent of the one you want killed and it will find and slaughter that person at all costs. You can understand that someone could go home without being charged for murder?"

"Yes. Too bad it doesn't work everywhere," Robin stated with a light sigh. She loved creepy things like this.

"Uh, the other one?" Franky gulped.

"Life Populi Powder."

Franky and Robin stared, eyes growing quite large. Kafda got the wrong idea and cheerfully showed off the label with blue lettering and a fancy pink heart.

"This is almost the opposite of Death Populi Powder. This wakes up an animal and gives it the urge to–"

"MATE?"

* * *

"Nami-swan, here I come!" Sanji yelled as he dashed into the forest, empty bags trying their best to stay on the blonde's shoulders. He was glad the Marimo had arrived to take over the job as caretaker of the ship. Dinner was prepared and snack was skipped, so there was not much more he had to do. Brooke's Skull Jokes were getting too much to bare and the cleaning of the girls' room had come to a close after three enjoyable hours.

"Ladies with pretty panties, please show them to me!" Brooke called in the direction of the town he was yet to get to. He had been practicing his Skull Jokes on Sanji-san, tiring the cook to no end. Even the skeleton man was a little bored and was about to switch over to his newest Skull Puns when Zoro-san knocked on the kitchen door. Now he could explore the bustling Populi Island and see what wonderful things (panties) it had to offer.

"Now, to wake up Luffy," Zoro mumbled to himself on the deck as the sound of footsteps receded into the greenery below. Then, he had another thought. Who would watch the ship if he were to take Luffy around the island? Look after the sleeping Chopper too, for that matter. Maybe Zoro could wake them both up with the Populi Powder. Walking into the men's bunk, the swordsman took the bottle out of his pocket and stared at it. The contents had made the two cat-bears from before so energetic and rowdy that Zoro realized he probably didn't want to deal with two animals in such a crazed state.

In his excitement to wake up his lover, the swordsman got the idea that Chopper could watch the ship while asleep. Would anyone actually have the nerve to attack the ship in the next four hours? Probably not. Staring at the little reindeer from the doorway of the room, Zoro felt a bit bad about leaving him alone in the dark place. Even if he were sleeping, he'd have missed a whole island. Also, if Luffy were to go ballistic, the Straw Hat doctor might be in danger.

Chopper was carried up to the crow's nest, where Zoro thought was a nicer place. The green-haired man found it a better napping spot than the bedroom, so placed the animal down gently on a blanket. The reindeer shifted a bit to get comfy in the warm light of the afternoon sun, but did not awaken. Gazing out the wide windows, Zoro nodded at the scenery. This had his guilt put to rest for a little while.

"I'm promoting you from sleeper to watchman," the first mate said to the furry creature, "so keep a lookout for anything suspicious and potentially dangerous. See you later." Chopper didn't respond as he was left alone to enjoy his dreaming.

The cap to the bottle was off as Zoro made his way back across the deck. Dumping some into his hand, he decided to pour it all out. What use he'd have of it later was probably impossible. If Luffy were to run about like crazy, waking up another beasts that would do the same could possibly turn into some destructive trouble. Not wanting that to happen, Zoro decided to use all the powder in one go. Perhaps it would keep Luffy up for a longer period of time too.

Luffy was snoring as loudly as he had been when the crew had left him. In his own bunk, the teen had drooled all over his pillow and his blanket had fallen to the floor. Sadly, he really didn't look cute in the least with his mouth wide open and posture quite distorted.

"But I can fix that," Zoro said to himself as he tossed the pink dust into the face of his sleeping lover.

Luffy moved at that moment and was bombarded by powder in both his nose and his mouth. With an abrupt shutting of his lips, he tasted something strange as he inhaled deeply through his nose. Scrunching his eyes shut at a weird taste, he swallowed once, twice, three times before most of the flavor was off his tongue.

Watching Luffy with interest, Zoro wondered how the powder actually worked. He read the back of the bottle again, but it really wasn't that explanatory. "WORKS ON SLEEPING POPULI ANIMALS ONLY. DO NOT USE OFF-ISLAND."

"I guess it has something to do with the environment being special…" the green-haired man mumbled as Luffy flipped over onto his stomach.

There was something odd. Unlike when the Alabasta climate had made him sweat, his body was heating up. Unlike when Sanji fed him something full of sugar or caffeine, his senses were tingling uncontrollably. Unlike how sinking through water made him feel like he couldn't breathe, his lungs wouldn't let him draw breath correctly. If he opened his eyes, would he figure out why he felt this way?

Luffy's left eye peeked out into the world, followed by the right. His vision was a bit blurry, and stayed so as he blinked repeatedly. Then, he saw Zoro, clear as day, standing and reading something with an indistinct shape. The only focus Luffy had was for the male in the room that he knew could sate his rapidly growing appetite.

BAM! Zoro was on the ground, just as he had expected would happen. Sadly, he had been unable to get out of the way as he had planned to. If he had paid closer attention to Luffy, maybe he could have sidestepped the attack. In any case, the great force of hitting the floor knocked some strength out of the swordsman. Neither moved while trying to take in air.

Feeling the arms of the other guy wrap around his waist, Zoro reached to touch Luffy's head of hair. As soon as the ebony-haired boy felt a brush of the foreign fingers on his scalp, he gave have a small spasm of surprise. Zoro wasn't expecting such a reaction to being touched. Maybe it was actually just Fight Populi Powder and Luffy had registered the contact as an assault. The thought worried the older man to the point where he had enough strength to sit up and grab for Luffy's face. What he saw was a bit shocking.

"Zo… Zo… ro…" Luffy panted, eyes glazed over and hazy. Stimulating tingles ran from Zoro's fingertips into his physique and made him experience a bliss he'd never known before. He rubbed his cheek against the hand and sighed in amazement. It felt so good!

"Uh," the swordsman muttered, uneasy about the expression the other was giving him, "Do you feel like fighting?"

"Zo… ro…"

"Playing then?"

"Zoro…" Luffy broke free of the hands let were holding his head. He nuzzled his face in the haramaki that he wanted gone.

All the Straw Hat captain could see was Zoro. All he could think was Zoro. All he could say was Zoro. All he could want was Zoro to fuck the living shit out of him.

"Dammit; are you okay?"

* * *

KittyLuffy: Dun Dun DUN...  
Robin: Death Populi Powder sounds useful.  
Usopp: Zoro is in for it in the next chapter for sure, huh?  
Robin: I could use it to murder so many people...  
KittyLuffy: Usopp! You're back from wherever you went!  
Usopp: Still getting over the **Love Below Heaven** blues. *glares at KittyLuffy*  
KittyLuffy: Ah ha ha. Well, for this part two that was a cliff-hanger again, please -  
Robin: Get me some Death Populi Powder! Oh, and favorite the story and love it and comment on what you like.  
Usopp: That dreaded sales pitch. Thanks for reading!


End file.
